


Guardian of Ice and Fire

by Kurisuta



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fire Powers, Guardians - Freeform, Ice Powers, Kidnapping, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Priestesses, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: A priestess, the next guardian, is kidnapped by Pitch, and Jack is drawn to her, to save her. Her powers are similar to his, so he is chosen. But can he save her if she doesnt want to be saved?
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Guardian of Ice and Fire

A priestess named Kuri was sitting in a caged room, covered in Ofuda talismans.

There were burns covering her arms as the purification chakra bit at her whenever she moved. Her hair, which was usually dark ebony, was a teal color and matted and torn. Her eyes were red from crying and her skin was pale.

“KURI!” Jack broke through into the room and reached for her.

Crystal tears fell from her cheeks and spilled onto the floor.

“J-Jack...y-you’re too late...”

Kuri froze in his hands, turned to dust, and blew away.

Jack woke up screaming.

Xxx

North was standing with the other Guardians next to the globe. As he watched, Jack was making a big fuss about not being allowed to rescue the priestess.

“Kuri is special to us!” Jack said. “She’s a Guardian! Why can’t we go to get her?”

“Well if you are so adamant, we’ll send you to get her after all.” North said.

“Sounds amazing!” Toothiana said, pulling on Jack. “Isn’t it great!”

“Yeah.” Jack said, sounding distracted

“To be honest,” Toothiana turned to the others. “I think we were all feeling the same as Jack. Sick of waiting to hear about Kuri.”

“She’s right.” Jack said. “I have to rescue her.”

Xxx

“Hey it's me, the Man in the Moon.” He said through the globe. “Your next mission was to save your friend, as you know. Her name is Kuri but what you don’t know is that she is a priestess. She is a valuable Guardian of ice and fire. She is being imprisoned and tortured for her tears, which crystallize into the valuable Hiruiseki stone. Her captor is Pitch, but the guards are his best Fearlings. The location is in the report I gave to North. Lastly, you should know, that this case must be handled carefully as Kuri is North’s younger sister, and close to you all...”

“North doesn’t want her to know she’s his sister.” Bunnymund said.

Sandman showed a question mark.

“Well maybe it’s time he told her.” Toothiana said. “She’ll find out eventually.”

The group felt a thought skitter across their brains, clearly from North. _Tell her secret and you die._


End file.
